


Tientas

by Jaki_siller



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Minor Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28523229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaki_siller/pseuds/Jaki_siller
Summary: 1
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Zak Ahmed/Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound





	Tientas

**Author's Note:**

> espero les guste

|°George°|

La canción de "Tientas" estaba puesta en su radio mientras su celular se mantenía boca arriba a lado de él

Mi voz ya hacía eco en mi propia piel.

Levanté la mano para ver si alguien podía ayudarme.

Que tonta es la gente que se creé los finales felices.

Que tonta es la gente que cree que puede tener ayuda.

 _Quebraron mi fuente de inocencia_ y tú te mantenías muy afuera del túnel.

Escuché mis propios gritos en mi cabeza pero por más que intentaba entenderlos ninguna voz era lo suficientemente clara para decirme que estaba roto o siquiera tener compasión por mi y pensar en una solución.

Fruto de la conmoción.

Una lágrima salió mientras mi piso era lo único que tocaba mi espalda.

¿Quién realmente era consiente de como me sentía?..

Seguramente nadie. En sus ojos hubo fuego que ni siquiera pudo hacerle sentir calor.

Bajó su mano y dejo que la canción de fondo siguiera reproduciéndose

_**"Cenizas cubren el salón.** _

_**La ciencia mano no metió.** _

_** No comprendió mi raciocinio. ** _

**_ En mi hemisferio se perdió." _ **

La canción estaba reproduciéndose. No supo si eso le ponía peor pero realmente esa noche se sentía mal. Pésimo a decir verdad.

Ni siquiera sus amigos podían hacerle sentir bien.

_** "Yo que tantas veces he salvado culos. ** _

_**He sacado de apuros, avancé ninguno.** _

_** A esté paso no subo a ningún escenario. ** _

Tengo tan mal fario, ansiedad de titanio devoto el calendario."

Ni siquiera Dream podía hacerle sentir bien.

_** "No es secreto de sumario ** _

_**Tienes un ego sectario** _

_** No busco sonar en radios" ** _

Su celular brilló viendo la notificación su pesado rostro solamente pudo voltear hacia el celular el cual tenía un nombre conocido.

Algunas llamadas perdidas se vieron de fondo.

Un frío se escapó por la ventana y observó que la lluvia estaba demasiado fuerte cayeron unas pequeñas gotas a su lado y a pesar de que se mojaría su mirada se quedó perdida en la luna que se veía de fondo.

¿También se habrá sentido enamorada?..

¿También se habrá sentido no correspondida?

¿También se habrá sentido tentado a desaparecer?

Cerro sus ojos cansado de todo.

_** "Quiebras mi fuente de inocencia ** _

_ **Mi infancia está en Venecia"** _

_ **"Me come la cal"** _

Otra llamada fue activa y con esfuerzo contestó.

Sus lágrimas eran escasas pero el nunca lloraba.

No por eso era menos importante.

-¿Dónde estabas?

La voz de Dream se escuchó demasiado alterada y la respiración de George se aceleró quebrándose completamente.

La canción había acabado y ahora estaba perdido.

__________ __________ __________ __________ __________

Nombre de la cancion; Tientas

https://youtu.be/I7fCRTFz_IM


End file.
